Simplify the following expression: ${3(8k+8)+5(2-k)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{8k+8}{)} + 5(2-k) $ $ {24k+24} + 5(2-k) $ Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 24k+24 + {5(}\gray{2-k}{)} $ $ 24k+24 + {10-5k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {24k - 5k} + {24 + 10}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {19k} + {24 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {19k} + {34}$ The simplified expression is $19k+34$